Black Forest
'漆黒の森' This forest is so dense that no sunlight can go through it, thus it is known as the Black Forest. There are many monsters with long attack range here. You should bring Shikihime using spears or bows to battle. You will receive (via Main Quest) a 'Silver Ticket' and 'Book of Mage Target x3''' for clearing this subjugation. It will also unlock Frozen Castle and Depleted Mining Mountain. '' Note*'(Via Subjugation Quest) you will receive 'Brush of Training 'and unlock 'Lonely Forest Road Note** ['Upon completion of this subjugation, there is a small chance to encounter the guild boss known as 'Dark Thanatos or SP. Nurikabe ] (Event Only) Requirement to Unlock: Clear the quest [[Gion Shark] at Mysterious Lake!] 森に囲まれた湖の祇園鮫を退治するのじゃ！ Note* ('''These Devote Quests can only be completed by clearing Bronze Difficulty) -Attack Black Forest 3 times = '''Bronze Ticket -Attack Black Forest 5 times = Brush of Training Encounters Aside from the boss, encounters for each wave are randomized. Note* Most waves have at least x3 enemies. Floor 1, Waves 1-4, Boss: *No Face Evil *Mountain Wolf x3 *Mountain Wolf x4 *Kodama x3 *Kijimuna / Kodama x2 *Kijimuna *'Boss: Centipede' '-Skills (Gold Difficulty)-' *'Centipede: Defense Boost' Rewards *Encountered Monster Cards *450 - 530 Coins (Bronze) *1710 - 1770 Coins (Silver) *2630 - 2790 Coins (Gold) *Nemophila *Stone Tortoise (left) *Pile of Fallen Leaves *Book of Mage Target *Amulet of Hikyuu *Tomato Seedling (event only) *Watermelon Seedling (event only) Guides *'Tip:' The main reason this boss is so difficult for many who try to kill it, is because it is a Bow-Type monster yet has unusually high DEF. Your hime may easily be one- or two- shotted if they don't strike first and strike hard, which is why you should hopefully be using your best Swords & Axes as well as any Spears & Bows. Avoid using Magic and Recovery Hime completely at this stage if possible. *''Be warned!'' - If you happen to read the full flavor text describing this dungeon in-game, you will see that it also says "There are many monsters with long ranged attack here. You should bring Shikihime using spears or bows to battle" - but this is a misleading description and might make things very difficult for you at the end. *Bring mainly swords and axes to this zone *Even though you will probably encounter magic, sprite and bow type monsters here, the hardest part of the dungeon (the end boss) is a powerful Bow type monster - meaning that you should actually bring and save some heavy-hitting Sword or Axe Hime in the back row of your team ready to switch in and fight for the final wave. *There is also a fairly equal chance to encounter melee monster type waves on the way to getting to the final boss wave anyway, so you should just bring a selection of your most powerful different types if possible. 'Recommended Party ' *Front Row: Axe x3 / Spear x2 *Back Row: Recovery x2 Category:Battles Category:Map Two Subjugations